Godric's Maker (No Longer a One-Shot)
by SilverBreezer
Summary: What if Godric got saved by someone special in that church? His maker returns after a thousand years to save her former Lover.
1. Godric gets saved

"Who are you, child, to decide over the fate of the undead? Who are you, Steve Newlin, to play God. To speak in His name, while you are trying to exterminate one of his creature's?" Georgiana spoke to Steve and his wife. "In fact, who are all of you, trying to play God? You can torture me until I am near True Death, but you shall never get God's love with it. Now please, let Godric, Eric and the others leave this church. I shall offer myself to you. You let them go free and you can torture me. It would be a wise decision considering I am older then them." Georgiana says, looking at Godric.

"Who are you, how old are you and what is your function, fanger." Steve Newlin says to the ancient vampire.  
Immediately, he is met with an angry growl from Godric and a couple of older vampires.

"Be quiet, Godric. There is little that offends me anymore. I find this conversation rather… amusing, if I must choose something." Georgiana smiles at Godric. Eric is looking between the two, obviously confused.

"Now, dear reverend Newlin, my name is Georgiana and I am around 3,800 years old. I lost count. I am the vampire Queen of Oklahoma and Arkansas."

As soon as the words left Georgiana's mouth, every human gasped. They had felt Georgiana's authority but they hadn't thought that she was that special and that old. Sarah Newlin was quick to be suspicious of the vampire as she began to talk. "Why would you offer yourself to us when you're clearly more important than those vampires?"

Steve looked proudly at his wife. "My former lover, who is also my child is in here. I would gladly give my life if that means that I can save him and his child." Georgiana replied, her eyes switching between Godric and Eric.

"Alright. We'll do it." Steve said, because he knew that this offer of one of their oldest would make the vampire community furious. "Fantastic, could I say my goodbye's?" Georgiana said, her eyes trained on Steve. "Sure." Steve smirked, knowing that this was going to be a big shock.

"Godric." Georgiana said as she stood in front of him. Godric looked up, the bloody tears streaming down his face. "Do not leave Georgiana. Please. I should have never surrendered myself. This is all my fault." Godric said.

No one in the room had ever seen him so sad, so broken.

"I chose for this myself, little one. You know that I would do anything to grant you a long life. You fulfilled your part of the deal Godric. You were my companion for the world, the light. You gave me love. That is all I could ever ask for." Georgiana replied softly.

"I cannot live in a world without you Georgiana. I cannot. I did as you asked. I let you be, the last thousand years. I created Eric to keep me company. With an arrangement as that, I can live. But knowing that I would live in a world, where you would be dead, I cannot. Please do not leave me Ana. Please."Godric said, as there were more tears leaking out of his eyes, making their way down his face.

Eric frowned as he looked downwards; feeling hurt by Godric's words. He couldn't live in a world without his maker either.

"Listen to me Godric." Georgiana said as her voice became dark and obviously dominant, sending a shiver down the backs of everyone present in the room.

"I am sorry that I have to leave you but you will not abandon your own Child because of this. He still needs you." She said, the darkness and authority practically dripping off her tongue. "Look at me." She ordered. Godric didn't hesitate to listen to her command, as he'd never disobeyed her.

"As your maker, I command you to live until Eric dies." She said, earning a gasp from the audience. They had never seen their Sheriff so submissive before and they certainly hadn't seen an ancient vampire bind the life of another ancient vampire to a vampire who fit two times in their age, even four times in the age of the female. Godric said nothing as he stared at his maker. Georgiana pulled him towards her, and kissed him on the mouth; it felt amazing. Georgiana pulled back, knowing that it was time for her to let go.

"I love you Godric." She walked over to stand in front of Eric, looked him in the eyes and said: "Watch over him please. I have seen his depression many times and it's not going to be pretty. It is an honer to meet you Eric."

With those words said, she walked over to Steve and Sarah Newlin, accepting her fate.

So what did you think? Should I make a book of this or should I keep this a One-Shot?


	2. Let's get this fanger outside!

**Chapter 2**

Georgiana walked quietly towards the Newlins.

The Newlins were going to chain her with silver. That was one thing that she knew for sure.

One of their henchmen tried to chain her, but she stepped back.

"First, you are going to let every single vampire leave. Oh and every human that wants to leave." She said, eying a pretty blonde who looked really desperate to go.

"Alright." Steve said, and every vampire left, with the humans running across the church to reach the door. All except two stubborn vampires. Georgiana didn't even have to look to know who were standing there.

"Leave, Godric, Eric. This isn't worth it." She said, still not looking their way. For once in his ancient life, Godric didn't follow her orders. Noticing this, Georgiana got angry.

"I said leave Child!" Her voice thundered over to Godric, making him shake, but he still didn't leave. "As your maker I command you to leave, and take your Child with you." Godric mumbled an 'I love you' before they left.

Georgiana allowed herself to be coated in silver chains. Even if she didn't feel the pain, she felt the hurt and desperation of her Child. He was crying, and it broke her heart that it was because of her.

"The sun is almost coming up!", Steve Newlin said full of glee. "Let's get this fanger outside!", he yelled happily.

They had bound her to a pole with little to none restrains.

Georgiana couldn't feel the silver so it was like iron. She could easily break free, but she knew that she would never find shelter from the sun in time.

She could feel her body getting tired, which meant that the sun was almost there.

Georgiana looked around her. The Newlins even had a cameraman, who was filming this whole ordeal.

She knew that they were showing this on TV right now, and the worst of it all is that she knew that a lot of vampires, including her Sheriffs and Godric are watching this right now.

The sun came up, but the strange thing is, she wasn't burning, like she should at her age.

Then she realized. As you became older, you gained special privileges. That's how she could resist silver.

Now she could resist the sun… That means that she could go back to her Godric.

She broke free out of the chains with one move, walked over towards Steve, and grabbed him by his neck.

"Next time, I won't give you mercy. Harm me or my family again, you face the consequences, understood?", She hissed in his face.

Everyone near her was scared. She could feel it. Georgiana let Steve go, who immediately scrambled into the arms of his wife, before she ran away, following the pull of the unbreakable bond between her and Godric.

When Georgiana came by Godric's house, it was really chaotic. Vampires and humans were talking excitedly with each other, while some sat alone, obviously thinking.

She quickly ran in, immediately going to Godric, who was seated beside Eric, and pulling him into a hug.

He immediately hugged back. Everyone was quiet now.

"You survived." Godric breathed into her hair. "Of course I did, Godric." She said uncertainly, but only Godric knew she was.

He didn't question her. He'd never question her. Everyone wanted to talk to her. But she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"I am terribly sorry, but I do not wish to speak to anyone right now, and I think it would be wise if we all died for the day. Everyone is getting the bleeds at this point." Georgiana said.

The vampires of Godric's nest didn't question her and went to bed immediately. They knew that Godric would have their heads if they dared to disobey his maker.

Eric grinned at her before, he too, sped away.

"Can I join you?" Georgiana asked Godric.

He didn't even answer as he pulled her with him into his sleeping quarters.

He got a shirt for her to wear.

They undressed and dressed themselves and went to bed, peacefully dying for the day.


End file.
